Children of the Night
Well I was listening to this song on Youtube and I started thinking 'How could I make this a song article' and I had the idea of Frosting coming to Koho and Everests pups as a Ghost and taking them on kindof like an 'adventure' using her 'ghost magic' like Luna does in the video for it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jW5n3k2VgZE It was inspired by this video here Song Kilimanjaro rolled over in his bed trying to fall asleep but to no avail as he sat up rubbing his eyes. he looked around seeing that Elbert, Trek, Isis, Shiro and Tatiana had all gotten up as well. "Cant fall asleep?" Trek asked his siblings getting a tired nod from all five of them. "Yeah.." Elbert said Yawning "Something must be keeping us up..." he said thinking about what it could be. Suddenly they herd the sound of crunching snow outside. The sixes ears perked up as they got out from under the blanket seeing both there parents asleep they crawled around them carefully walking outside into the cold winter air. "W-Whos there?" Trek said shaking slightly as Shiro walked up beside him placing a paw on his back. "Dont be scared.." He said trying to hide the fear in his voice. Suddenly there was more crunching of snow and a ghostly figure apeared. "Tell me, im not the only one seeing this.." Tatiana gasped. "Seeing what?" Isis asked perking her ears up and trying to hear. Shiro gulped not able to make words. "No need to worry Children, I am no stranger." She said in an echoie voice. "W-Who are you then.." Kilimanjaro studered. "You may not know me, but I am your grandmother." She said taking a step forward. Shiro tried to remember something about a grandmother but nothing came to mind, His dad had never mentioned his mother, only his father and he had met both of his grandpawents on his mothers side. "F-Frosting?" Trek said nervously taking a step forward. His other siblings where shocked at his sudden bravert. "Yes young one, you must be Trek I presume?" She said. "Y-Yes..Thats M-Me." he said nervously. Suddenlt there was a slight rining of bells and music could be herd. Frosting took a leap into the air floating above her grand children. "''Come little children, i'll take the away into a land of enchantment, come little children, the times come to play here in my garden of shadows." '' Frosting sang with a voice like an angel. "''Fallow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the saroow, weep not poor children for life is this way, Murdering beuty and pastion" '' She sang the spot where the six pups where standing lighting up when suddenly Trek felt himself being lifted into the sky. He strugled slightly before he saw his siblings each alos be picked up off the ground by some ghostly magic. "''Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deseptions, Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet." '' She continued to sing lighty jumping from cloud to cloud as Trek, Shiro, Kilimanjaro, Tatiana and Isis floated behind her bouncing on clouds as well. "''Come little children, i'll take thee away, into a land of enchantmant, come, little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows." '' Frosting finished slowly floating back to earth bringing the pups with her. As they each landed on the ground and the Aura around them disapated Frosting waved goodbye disapating along with the auras. "What just happened." Elbert said looking around slightly confused. "Frosting visited us, Dad told be it would happen someday." Trek said looking into the sky and smiling. Shiro smiled then yawned. "Well I think we can all agree, its time to sleep." He said getting tired yawns and nods from all his siblings as they snuck back into the pup house falling asleep as soon as they layed down. Childrenofthenighte.jpg|A Sketch from it, Frosting leading Trek, Elbert and Shiro (To lazy to add the other three pups) Category:Songs